Observe This
by oneanddonekindofgirl
Summary: This story fills in a few gaps in the Gail/Holly story line. Begins during the scene in the observation room in 4x12 and continues after the camera cut away. Possible 3-shot. *Fully in M-territory now, folks...
1. Chapter I

TITLE: Observe This  
PAIRING: Gail/Holly  
AUTHOR: oneanddonekindofgirl (plusxonexforever on tumblr)  
RATING: T (for now; subject to change)  
SUMMARY: The cameras cut away way too soon in the observation room in 4x12. I'm just filling in the gaps.  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the laptop used to write this piece of fiction using borrowed characters. For entertainment purposes only; not for profit.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Gail whispered after breaking the kiss, her heart racing in her chest. "You jus—you just had to stop talking."

Holly stared into the blonde's icy blue eyes, stunned by the suddenness of the kiss. "I won't say another word," was all she could think to say in response.

They were drawn together once more, like supercharged magnets. Their lips met again and Gail found herself lost in Holly—the way she felt, the way she smelled, the feel of her hands coming to rest on her ribs, just above her uniform belt. Gail let her own fingers tangle in Holly's soft as silk hair, holding her close.

Holly parted her lips ever so slightly, allowing her tongue to peek out and trace along Gail's lower lip, eliciting a quick intake of breath, followed by eager acceptance from the blonde. Gail parted her own lips and allowed Holly inside, their tongues meeting tentatively.

Gail's head was spinning. Her emotions had already been running high with Chloe being shot and then herself and Oliver taking fire just hours ago. Then Holly had shown up in a thinly-veiled panic, obviously worried about her wellbeing, and it had softened the blow of seeing her with another woman the previous evening. Not that Gail had any reason to be jealous. They weren't _together_ or anything.

She was not switching teams, dammit!

Only now her tongue was tangling with the other woman's, and one hand was freeing itself from the long, dark tresses to slide under Holly's coat to come to rest on the small of her back. She pulled the brunette closer, their fronts now pressed together.

Maybe she wasn't so straight after all. If her current activities, and just how much she was enjoying said activities, had any indication, she definitely wasn't as straight as she'd previously thought. The other team was looking—_feeling_—pretty damn good in that moment.

Holly broke the kiss, oxygen becoming a priority. Damn that oxygen. Their breathing was ragged, chests heaving. Neither moved to step back. Holly lifted one hand, trying and failing to hide the slight tremble from Gail as she cupped her cheek, running her thumb over Gail's kiss-swollen bottom lip. Blue eyes dropped briefly down to Holly's damp lips before returning to gaze into the chocolate brown orbs that were slightly distorted due to Holly's glasses. But Gail could still see that her pupils were dilated even more than necessary in the dim lighting of the observation room.

Holly attempted to catch her breath as she studied the woman still pressed against her front. The dim, bluish, artificial lighting of the room should have been enough to make anyone look garish. But it only served to make Gail's flawless, alabaster complexion seem to glow, her eyes shining with… Yes, that was definitely desire, Holly determined, her heart racing even faster. "You're a good kisser," she whispered, mentally kicking herself for not coming up with something better, something sexier, to say.

Gail swallowed. "Thought you weren't going to say another word," she whispered in response, her fingers tightening in the soft cotton of Holly's shirt.

Holly didn't reply, just leaned in for another kiss. Gail met her halfway, an eager participant. This kiss was rougher, more aggressive and thorough. Both made soft mewling noises in the backs of their throats as lips, teeth, and tongues met in a sensual dance.

Holly took the lead, turning them so that Gail's back was to the wall. She forced her to step backwards until her back was pressed against the wall, Holly's front molded to Gail's. Gail didn't even consider protesting; she just kissed Holly harder, her arms wrapping around her waist to hold her in place. Not that Holly was keen on stepping back any time soon.

Gail didn't think. She couldn't let her head ruin the moment that, when she was later honest with herself, they had been building up to ever since she'd met the forensic pathologist in the woods that day. So she didn't think; she just felt.

The sound of loud, urgent voices passing by pulled them both out of their trance, causing them to break apart, and Gail suddenly remembered their surroundings. Then she remembered Chloe and the crazed gunman hungry for cop blood. Shit.

"I need to go back to work," Gail whispered, eyes wide, but she didn't move to get away from Holly.

"Yeah," Holly said. She leaned in for one more soft, almost chaste kiss, letting her lips linger, then stepped back. "Just… Be careful?" she said as she smoothed her hand over soft blonde hair, fixing a stray lock that had been led astray sometime in the past few minutes. She then tangled her fingers with that of Gail's hand.

Gail nodded. "Of course." She didn't say anything else, just let her hand linger in Holly's giving it a squeeze before letting go and heading to the door.

She left the room in a daze, not even seeing Oliver until he called out her name. She turned towards him as he kept talking. "Ah, gonna roll out of here in about ten minutes. Are you cool with that?"

She did her best to look normal, but could tell she was failing miserably. "Uh, yeah, sure," she said, hoping to sound like she hadn't just been making out with Holly in the observation room.

Just then, Holly exited the room just behind Oliver, looking up in surprise when she noticed Gail was still standing there talking to her partner.

"Hey," Oliver said, also surprised to see the doctor exit the same room Gail had just been in.

"Hi," Holly replied, giving a slight wave. Gail was envious of her ability to act normal. Must be a lesbian thing.

"Hi," Oliver said once more. Holly continued on, not even realizing she no longer held the evidence folder she'd walked in with. Not that it mattered; it had nothing but scrap paper in it anyway. Oliver returned his attention to Gail, pointing behind him towards Holly's retreating back. "That's your friend from the forensics lab."

"The courier was sick, Oliver, if you really must know!" she insisted, wincing inwardly at the force behind her words. If Oliver hadn't been suspicious before, he should be now. Instead of waiting for a reply, she turned and made her way down the hall, ready to just get back to work. She could hear Oliver's confused "what?" behind her.

As thrown off by kissing the other woman as Gail was, she knew she had to get her head back in the game. There was someone with a vendetta against 15 Division. Yeah, she definitely needed to regain her focus and composure. Quick.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not new to writing fanfiction, but this is my first Rookie Blue story. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which is almost finished, and will highlight a more, ahem, mature scene following a certain shower scene in 5x01. You can expect that in the next day or so. Cheers! :)


	2. Chapter II

**OBSERVE THIS: Chapter II**

**Author's Note**: [Please note the rating change!] THANK YOU to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter! I'm so glad y'all enjoyed reading. :) Also thank you to my beta, who happens to also be my crazy gf, Kathryn.

I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

Oliver was safe. That gave Gail minor relief. But Chloe and Sam's lives were still hanging in the balance. And that scared her. It brought back painful and terrifying memories.

She wondered if she would have nightmares that night.

For the first few weeks following her abduction, she'd had terrifying nightmares every night. But they had faded, usually only surfacing when a particularly horrific day occurred, usually once a week or so. Though, when Gail thought about it, she hadn't had a nightmare since meeting Holly. Suddenly she had a raging desire to see Holly, to tell her how sorry she was for her earlier behavior in the squad room.

Standing in the hospital waiting room, Gail couldn't stop the tears from falling. She wiped them away angrily with her hands, unwilling to give into grief just yet. Not in front of so many people.

"Hey," said the sudden, soft and sweet voice she'd grown so accustomed to over the last several weeks. Holly hurried over to where Gail was standing, unsure if her presence would be welcomed, but unable to stay away at the same time. "I came as soon as I heard." She stopped just short of Gail.

Gail's heart soared when she saw her, and she quickly pulled the brunette into a tight embrace. "I'm really glad that you're here," Gail said softly. Holly hugged her tightly, readily willing to give her any comfort she needed.

After several seconds, they parted, Holly unable to take her eyes off Gail. Even with her red eyes and tear stained cheeks, she was beautiful.

Gail made introductions, not even caring that her intuitive brother and Chris would probably figure out just how close they were, if they hadn't already given the earlier display in the squad room and then Chris encouraging her to call Holly.

Needing to talk to Holly alone, Gail took her wrist in her hand and led her to a relatively secluded area of the waiting area, just behind a wide column that offered a bit of privacy. "I'm sorry," Gail blurted without preamble.

Holly gave her a confused look. "For what?"

Gail sniffled. "For earlier, in the squad room. I just…" She shook her head. "I was all over the place. Oliver was missing and I—I…." She trailed off as a tear finally escaped, but she didn't move to wipe it away; she didn't care if Holly saw her vulnerable. She took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have brushed you off like that."

Holly bit her lower lip. She wanted to say it was okay, but Gail's brushoff had stung. She'd done the whole fall for a straight girl thing before. It sucked. But Gail? The thought of losing her, even as a friend, sucked a lot worse. And in that moment in the squad room, she'd feared she'd lost her for good.

But the look on Gail's face, the one that practically screamed _I'm sorry_ made her pause. Whoa. Gail the so-called "Ice Queen" was revealing her true emotions. Holly cracked. She tugged Gail into her arms, holding her close as she squeezed tightly.

Gail let herself be absorbed into Holly's embrace, immediate relief flowing through her entire body. She buried her face into the other woman's neck, inhaling her subtle but sweet scent of jasmine and vanilla, a smell Gail now associated with Holly… when she wasn't still wearing her morgue-reeked work clothes, that is.

Movement behind them made Gail pull away. "Thank you," she said. "I know I'm not the easiest person to be patient with."

Holly gave a soft smile. "Definitely not," she said, tucking a loose strand of platinum blonde hair behind Gail's ear, her hand coming to rest on a pale cheek. "But worth the fight."

Gail gave a small smile, then led Holly to a pair of vacant chairs. Gail's hand immediately found Holly's and pulled it to rest on her thigh, needing the connection. And so they sat and waited. No news was good news, right?

* * *

She cut off all her hair, and Holly managed to make it all okay.

_Damn, she's good_, Gail thought to herself as she sat in the bathtub, Holly taking a pair of scissors to her newly shorn locks, talking about life and how it's a bitch.

And then they were kissing again. Not just easy, little kisses, but full-fledged, tongue-thrusting, hand-groping kissing. And the water was freezing!

But Gail hardly noticed after the first initial shock. Holly's roaming hands warmed her up instantly, causing her to groan, especially when they settled at her hips, disappearing beneath the now soaked fabric of her shirt to settle on the bare skin of her waist.

Holly broke the kiss and removed her water-speckled glasses, tossing them onto the bathroom shelving unit that held the fresh towels. Or, rather, she threw them in that direction. She couldn't be bothered taking her eyes off Gail for even a second to see where exactly they landed. She gripped the bottom of Gail's shirt and quirked an eyebrow in question.

Gail didn't hesitate. She lifted her arms, and Holly lifted both the long sleeved shirt and the white tank top she wore beneath over her head, letting them fall to the bottom of the tub with a wet plop. Gail stood before her, her black bra a stark contrast to the paleness of her skin, rivulets of water trailing their way across sharp collar bones, down between perfect breasts and a trim abdomen. She was breathtaking. Holly kissed her again, allowing her hands to roam the now naked skin of Gail's back, sides, and stomach.

Gail melted into the feel of Holly's hands on her, sending sharp torrents of pleasure right to her center, already aching with need. She found the hem of Holly's shirt and lifted it upwards, needing to feel her naked skin against her own. Holly helped, discarding the material as unceremoniously as she had Gail's before attempting to resume their kiss.

But Gail stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, pressing her back as she examined Holly's torso with amusement in her expression. "Well, aren't you full of surprises, Doctor Stewart," Gail said, tracing her fingers over the colorful double helix tattoo on Holly's right side, enjoying Holly's sharp intake of breath. Her fingers then trailed across sensitive, trembling flesh to circle the small silver ring adorning Holly's belly button. Mental images popped into Gail's head, ones of her tracing the lines of the exquisite artwork and body jewelry with her lips and tongue. She shivered in excitement and anticipation.

"I have more surprises where that came from," Holly said, pulling Gail back in for another kiss. Gail gasped into Holly's mouth at the feel of their bare stomachs pressed against one another, their breasts only separated by the thin fabric of Gail's cotton and silk bra and Holly's dark purple lace one. Gail couldn't help herself; she wanted more. She reached down and tried to undo the stubborn button on Holly's jeans, but the wet fabric made it near impossible from her angle.

Holly pulled back and gripped Gail's wrists to stop her ministrations. "Gail," she breathed out, voice unsteady with arousal. "Gail, we need to stop or I won't be able to," she explained, wet hair sticking to her cheeks and neck.

Gail blinked several times at the implication of Holly's words, then licked her lips. "What if I don't want to stop?" she asked, sliding her hands across the smooth skin of Holly's stomach to settle on her waist.

Holly shook her head, placing her hands on Gail's bare shoulders. "Gail, you're drunk—"

"Not drunk," Gail interjected.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Tipsy, buzzed… whatever. Your inhibitions are lowered, and I don't want you to…" she trailed off, biting her lower lip and suddenly looking very vulnerable.

"Don't want me to what?" Gail asked.

Holly shrugged, once more moving around Gail to turn the water back off, the sudden silence almost deafening. "I don't want something to happen between us that you end up regretting later once you've sobered up and your emotional state has returned to normal." She refused to meet Gail's gaze.

"Look at me," Gail demanded, waiting until Holly met her gaze. "I'm really not that drunk—I can hold my liquor better than most of the guys I work with—and I've had a cold shower. A freezing shower, actually. Thanks for that." Holly couldn't help but smirk at that. It was quite evident from her many glances at her chest that Gail was still rather cold.

Gail continued: "And I may be emotional but that doesn't mean that I don't know just how much I want you. Like I've wanted you for weeks now."

Holly raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Weeks?"

Gail nodded. "Ever since you kissed me at that goddamned wedding," she said. "I really wanted to deck that girl you were with the other night at The Penny, by the way."

"It really was just a stupid set up," Holly insisted. "She's my coworker's sister and is new in town, and I was doing him a favor by meeting her, and she's nice and all but I don't feel anything for her the way I do for you. Actually, I haven't felt like this about anyone in a long, long time. And I hope that doesn't scare you, but if it does—"

Gail cut Holly's rambling off with a searing kiss. She'd learned quickly that sometimes it was the quickest way to get her to stop talking. It worked, too. Holly groaned and wrapped her arms around Gail, hands sliding along the slick skin of her back, teasing the clasp of her bra.

"Holly, please," Gail gasped as Holly's lips moved from her mouth down her neck and over her collarbone, leaving a burning path. She gripped the sides of Holly's face in her hands and pulled her back to look her in the eye. "I need you."

Holly's resolve instantly melted at the sincerity in Gail's voice, her blatant desire shining through her crystal blue eyes. She gave her a quick kiss before stepping out of the tub, drawing Gail with her. She couldn't care less about the water pooling on her bathroom floor from their wet jeans.

They dried off as quickly as possible, their actions interrupted more than once by straying hands and staring contests. Deciding they were dry enough, Gail pinned Holly to the door, but Holly retrieved the upper hand when she reached around Gail's frame and unhooked her bra with one hand.

"Is that a lesbian super power or something?" Gail asked against Holly's lips as the garment fell down her arms. She tossed it aside, not caring that it landed in a puddle of water on the floor.

"Yes," Holly replied without pause, spinning them so that Gail's back was now to the wall. Holly took in the sight of Gail's naked torso, her pale pink nipples straining in the cool air circulating the room. "I have much to teach you in the way of lesbian super powers." Without waiting for a response, Holly reached behind them and opened the door, leading Gail down the hall to the master bedroom.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Don't hate me! I decided to tease a bit. Mostly because I really wanted to get something posted today and I'm not quite finished with the, ahem, sexytime scene. I want it to be perfect, especially since this is my first Gail/Holly fic. Please be patient with me. I don't plan to keep you hanging too long, though. ;)


	3. Chapter III

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: THANK YOU to everyone who took the time to read and review the previous chapters! Your words encourage me to write quicker. :) Another shout out to my girl, Kathryn, for the encouragement and beta! You rock!

And now for what I'm sure you've all been waiting for...

* * *

Once inside the room, Holly pushed the door closed with Gail's back, their mouths melding together in a cacophony of lips, teeth, and tongues. Gail let out a gasping breath when Holly's hand immediately slid up to cover her breast, massaging the flesh gently.

Gail gasped again, her head falling back against the door with a solid _thump_ as Holly's thumb brushed over her hardened nipple, sending a shock of pleasure straight to her core. No one had ever made her feel like this without even getting her out of her pants first. How was she even doing that?

Holly blindly reached out with her hand and flipped on the light, using the dimmer switch to lower the brightness to about half way. She wanted to be able to see Gail. She took advantage of Gail's position and buried her face in her neck, nipping at her pulse point. She trailed her lips down smooth skin, over the top of Gail's left breast, feeling her elevated heartbeat beneath her hand. The steady rhythm matched her own, beat for beat.

Gail reached around Holly, fumbling with the clasp of her bra, unsuccessful. She grunted with impatience. "God, I'm suddenly more empathetic of my high school boyfriends," Gail whined when she was unable to undo the hooks. "How the fuck did you do that so fast?"

Holly smirked, straightening up to reach behind her back to undo the clasp herself, allowing it to fall to hang around her elbows. Gail grabbed the fabric and tossed it across the room, licking her lips as she took in the sight of Holly's fuller breasts.

"You'll get the hang of it," Holly promised, whispering the words into Gail's ear, causing her to shiver. Gail recaptured Holly's lips as she pulled Holly's front to her, their bare breasts finally crushing against one another, and Gail suddenly wondered how she'd ever enjoyed the roughness of men. Kissing Holly didn't lead to whisker burns, and there was no chest hair to make her torso itch. She loved the way Holly's smoothness felt against her, how her hands knew exactly where and how to touch.

"Pants," Gail gasped out, hooking her fingers into the belt loops of Holly's jeans. "Off," she demanded, anxious, nervous, and excited all at once.

Holly laughed, a deep, throaty laugh that had Gail clenching her thighs together in anticipation. Gail took her laugh as a sign of acquiescence and reached down to work at the button of Holly's impossibly tight, still damp, jeans once more. Holly stepped back. "We'll probably get better results if we just do our own," she said, quickly undoing the fastening and pulling the zipper down. Gail didn't hesitate in doing the same, and soon they were both standing there in only their underwear, eagerly drinking in the sight of one another.

Gail immediately took note of how Holly's sexy boyshorts matched her discarded bra, which made Gail a bit self-conscious of her own light blue and white striped, 100% cotton bikini-cut panties that definitely did not match the bra she'd been wearing. But one look at Holly's obvious appreciation of her nearly naked body put Gail's mind at ease. She sucked in a sharp breath when Holly's hands rose up to slide through her newly-shorn locks, still damp from their impromptu shower. Gail licked her lips and brought her own hands to rest on Holly's hips, her pinkies teasing the edge of lace she found there.

"You're so beautiful," Holly murmured just before she kissed her, turning to guide Gail backwards towards the bed. When the backs Gail's thighs met the softness of the mattress, Holly pushed her to sit on the edge, forcing them to break the kiss.

Gail looked up at Holly, leaning back with her elbows braced on the bed behind her. The way Holly devoured her with her eyes should have scared her—it would have if it were anyone else—but she trusted this woman more than she'd trusted anyone else she'd ever been with. She licked her suddenly dry lips and reached a hand up. "Come here," she said, voice husky with arousal.

Holly took the proffered hand and climbed onto the bed as Gail scooted back to make room, pulling Holly with her as she laid back. Holly gladly followed, placing a hand on either side of Gail's head and lowering her head for a kiss that Gail eagerly returned.

Gail gasped when Holly allowed most of her weight to settle onto Gail's slight frame, their torsos and hips aligned. Gail squirmed a bit beneath her, and Holly quickly realized her intent. She lifted up slightly, allowing pale thighs to part so one of her darker ones could slip between them, pressing against heated flesh covered only by thin fabric. It was Holly's turn to hum in appreciation as she felt Gail's heat against her thigh. She pressed a bit firmer, enjoying the way Gail arched into her, hips rocking ever so slightly.

Holly kissed a wet, heated path down Gail's neck, over her collarbone, and down to the top of her breast, sucking the flesh gently. She knew Gail would kill her if she left a mark. She nipped and licked at her breast, teasing.

She finally relented her torture when Gail threatened to show her how her taser worked.

Gail's fingers tunneled into Holly's hair as searing heat surrounded her nipple, Holly's tongue teasing the peak causing Gail's hips to buck. Holly smoothed one hand down Gail's stomach, dipping briefly into her bellybutton before moving to the top of cotton panties. She let the tips of her fingers dip beneath the fabric, tickling the smooth skin of her lower abdomen.

"Holly," came Gail's gasp.

Holly released Gail's breast with a soft _pop_ and lifted up to sit back on her knees, fingers hooking in the sides of Gail's last piece of clothing. Gail immediately lifted her hips to aid Holly in removing her panties, pulling her legs upwards so Holly could slide them all the way off. She dropped them to the floor before placing both hands on Gail's knees, encouraging her to part her thighs. Even in the dim overhead light, Holly could easily see just how turned on Gail was. Her tongue peeked out to lick her lips in anticipation.

Gail's chest heaved in nervous excitement. All she could think about was the delicious things that tongue could do to her. She was already jell-o and Holly hadn't even gotten to the good part yet!

Hands—strong, capable, dexterous hands—moved up the inside of pale thighs until they reached the crease where leg met torso. Gail's eyes closed of their own accord as new, stronger waves of anticipatory pleasure washed over her, coursing through her veins in boiling torrents.

Holly leaned forward and kissed between Gail's breasts, licking and sucking a meandering path downwards. As she reached Gail's bellybutton, she let her fingers of one hand ghost over Gail's heated flesh, barely tracing her outer lips.

Gail whimpered and canted her hips up in attempt to create more friction, but Holly pulled back, chuckling as she continued nipping down the quivering flesh of Gail's abdomen. Gail's breath hitched. Holly had barely touched her, a mere brush of her fingertips, yet she was already on the brink of ecstasy.

She took in everything invading her senses. The feel of Holly's tongue slicking across the her hipbone. The sight of Holly's darker complexion against her own paleness. The taste of Holly's kisses she could still savor on her lips. The sound of her own staccato breathing and various whimpers and moans. The smell of her own arousal permeating the air. Everything, every feel, taste, scent, sound, and sight, collectively built up in her system, which was now begging for release.

Holly must have sensed this. She stopped teasing and settled between Gail's thighs, allowing her fingers to gently part the swollen, slick outer lips. She leaned forward and allowed her tongue to glide effortlessly along Gail, top to bottom and back again to circle her clit, savoring the taste of Gail.

_Finally!_, was the only thought Gail managed to form before her brain turned to mush under the stimulation of Holly's mouth between her legs. She gripped the comforter beneath her and spread her legs as wide as she possibly could, using the slight pain from straining her thigh muscles to ward off her impending orgasm. She wanted this to last as long as possible, but Holly's magical lips and tongue already had her precariously balanced on the ledge. But then Holly backed off.

"Fuck," was all Gail could muster.

Holly grinned against Gail, moving to wrap her arms around Gail's strong thighs, holding her in place as she focused on the task at hand. She was studying Gail's reactions intently, focusing on what Gail liked and didn't like. She'd quickly found the rhythm and motion that seemed to make Gail moan the loudest, but she'd changed gear. She'd save that for later. She wasn't done exploring yet.

Gail couldn't help but lift her head to glance down the length of her torso. The sight of Holly's dark-haired head nestled between her thighs made her curse again. She reached down and gripped one of Holly's hands where it clenched at her thigh. Holly squeezed Gail's hand in return, finally repeating the just-right movement sure to push Gail over the edge into oblivion within seconds.

"Holly… god!" Gail gasped out, eyes snapping closed as her head fell back onto the bed. "Don't you dare stop," she hissed, feeling her every muscle tense with near release.

This time, Holly didn't back down, but increased her efforts. She pressed harder and quicker, nearly coming just from the sounds that Gail was making as she succumbed to pleasure, a keening cry escaping her throat as her hips bucked and thighs tensed almost painfully around Holly's face. White-hot shockwaves of intense pleasure shot through Gail's body, beginning in her stomach and radiating outwards to the tips of her extremities for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few seconds.

Holly kept up her ministrations as Gail began to relax beneath her, the breath she'd been holding whooshing out in a sudden explosion alongside a satisfied groan. Holly slowed her tongue, but didn't stop until Gail reached down and pushed against her forehead, making a feeble attempt at words, but only managing a garbled mess.

Small tremors still coursed through Gail, and she swallowed hard, trying to get her breathing back under control. She finally managed to open her eyes to see Holly grinning up at her from between her thighs.

"Smugness is not attractive," Gail said, voice deeper than usual, still dripping with arousal.

Holly crawled up to brace herself over Gail. "It is when I just made you come that hard," she corrected, pressing her thigh against Gail's still throbbing center. Gail hissed at the contact.

"I see that the only way to shut you up is still this," Gail said, sliding her hand behind Holly's neck and pulling her down to meet her in a dizzying kiss. Gail moaned into the kiss at the taste of herself on Holly's lips and tongue, marveling at how it didn't bother her in the slightest. In past relationships, she'd never let her partner kiss her after going down on her. It seemed entirely too intimate. But she eagerly kissed Holly, sucking her tongue into her mouth.

They broke apart and Holly placed her forehead against Gail's. "You must be exhausted," she said, suddenly remembering just how long Gail had been awake for and forcing her own desires to the backburner for now. Gail's wellbeing was far more important.

Gail let out a throaty laugh and pressed her hand against Holly's shoulder to roll them over so that Gail was the one hovering over Holly. "You aren't getting out of my fumbling first-time-with-a-woman that easily," she joked, but Holly could sense real trepidation masked by her flippant front.

Holly reached up and cupped Gail's cheeks in both hands, kissing her softly. "You don' t have to do anything," she said softly. "If you aren't ready then—"

"No!" Gail cut her off. "No, I am. God, I want to make you feel as good as you just made me feel, but…" She trailed off, biting her lower lip in nervousness. She sat up, straddling Holly's thighs.

"But?" Holly encouraged. She lifted to brace her elbows on the mattress below her.

Gail pursed her lips, momentarily distracted by the way Holly's position emphasized her breasts. Blinking and refocusing on Holly's concerned face, she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing here, Holly," she rushed out in a single breath.

Holly nodded, already having guessed exactly from what Gail's anxiety stemmed. She sat all the way up, running her hands up Gail's thighs that still straddled her. From this position, she was forced to look up at Gail. She kissed her chin. "You are incredible, Gail," she said. "The thing about sex with another woman? You already know what to do."

Gail gave her a confused look.

Holly nodded. "You know what you like, right?" Gail nodded, so Holly continued. "Of course, every woman is different in exactly how she likes to be touched, but the general concept is basically the same. And trust me, you'll be able to figure out from my reactions exactly what gets me going. That's how I figured out what you liked so quickly. I paid attention. You're a cop. Paying attention is your job." Holly kissed her, encouraged by Gail's quick response of the tongue-thrusting kind.

Gail moved her lips to Holly's neck, brushing back her long hair to be able to reach that place just beneath Holly's ear. Holly hummed in pleasure, but pulled back and forced Gail to look at her.

"I'm serious, though," she said. "It's been an incredibly long, emotionally-trying day for you. It's really okay if you want or need to wait. I can be patient." Her soaked underwear said differently, but, once again, her worry for Gail's wellbeing overrode her burning desire. Barely.

Gail regarded her quietly for several seconds, then pressed against Holly's shoulders and grinned.

"Lay down."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Well, y'all have stuck with me this far. Was the teasing worth it? I originally figured this to be a 3-shot, but I don't think I can leave it there, right? Who wants the follow up scene? :p As always, PLEASE take a moment to let me know what you think. I welcome *constructive* criticism as much as positive reviews. I want to know your honest opinions so that I can give you what you want! :) Thanks!


	4. Chapter IV

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:Are y'all still alive after 5x07? For those who may not have seen it yet, I won't spoil anything, but prepare yourselves! Anyway, THANK YOU to everyone who took the time to leave a review, favor, and/or follow this story. They really do mean a lot to me. Also, once again, thanks to my lovely gf for her awesome beta skills. :)

And now, by popular demand, Gail's "fumbling first time with a woman."

Enjoy!

* * *

Gail's heart raced in her chest, beating a mile a minute. All she could focus on was Holly's mostly naked body laid out in front of her as she smiled a reassuring smile up at Gail.

Gail placed a hand on Holly's stomach, her thumb tracing the double helix design adorning her side. She leaned down from her position still straddling Holly's thighs and pressed their lips together. Holly's hands came up to run along Gail's sides, brushing over her breasts. Gail hummed and gripped Holly's hands in her own, moving them to the mattress above Holly's head. "Hey, it's my turn," she murmured against Holly's neck as she kissed a fiery path downwards. Holly just hummed in appreciation.

Gail gently cupped one of Holly's breasts in her hand, testing the weight and marveling at her softness. She could feel the hard peak of her nipple against her palm. Holly let out a sigh of pleasure, which prompted Gail to continue. She glanced up at Holly, taking note of her closed eyes and the way she was nibbling on her lower lip in that oh-so-sexy way. Encouraged, she allowed her lips to brush across Holly's nipple, teasing just a bit before taking it between her lips and brushing her tongue across the rigid peak.

Holly gasped, her back arching slightly in response. Gail couldn't get enough of the sounds coming from Holly, so she repeated the action again and again until Holly's hips started moving beneath her, seeking relief.

Gail continued her downward path, letting her lips and tongue trace over the tattoo just as she'd imagined doing earlier. Up close, she could see the stunning amount of detail that had been put in the body art. She'd have to ask her more about it. Later.

She trailed a hot, wet path across Holly's abdomen, sucking a particularly sensitive spot just above her right hipbone, making Holly hiss out a strangled curse. Gail sat up while running her hands down Holly's sides, over slim hips and down smooth thighs, then back up until she reached the top hem of the lacy dark purple boyshorts. She hesitated just long enough for Holly to open her eyes and give her that reassuring smile that never failed to melt Gail's every resolve. She pulled the last remaining piece of clothing down long, trim legs.

Once Holly was free of the lace, Gail could easily see just how aroused Holly was and licked her lips, her confidence rising exponentially. She was still nervous, but her hesitation was gone. All she wanted in that moment was to make Holly feel good.

Gail moved to lay alongside Holly, her hand resting low on her abdomen, fingers spread. Holly hooked her hand behind Gail's neck and pulled her in for a kiss, which Gail eagerly returned. She shifted slightly, not breaking the kiss, to reach down and slide her hand down Holly's inner thigh. She tugged at Holly's knee, encouraging her thighs to open wider.

Gail didn't hesitate or tease. She didn't think either of them could take any more teasing. She glided her hand back up Holly's leg until she came upon the apex of her thighs. She could already feel Holly's arousal coating her fingers as she cupped her. Holly whimpered and tightened her grip on Gail's neck.

Gail took the hint and pressed forward, sinking into the slickness of Holly. It was different, touching another woman, but in a way it was the same as touching herself. Only it was better. Sexier. It made her feel powerful when she heard the breathless little sounds Holly made as she explored, easily finding her clit and then backing off to dip one, then two fingers inside.

Their kiss long broken by Holly, Gail watched her face as she touched, taking Holly's advice and paying careful attention to her reactions. She quickly learned that small, tight circles made her gasp aloud and her hips to push upwards in search of release.

Gail shifted so that she could watch her fingers move across Holly's swollen clit. The sight emboldened her, and she moved between Holly's legs, fingers never stilling as she kissed the inside of Holly's knee and up along the inside of her thigh. Holly helped by further parting her legs.

Gail inhaled, briefly wondering how the hell she'd ended up here, her head between another woman's thighs, about to try and make her come with her mouth. She didn't care, though. This woman was amazing and made her feel things she'd never felt before. Her gender only fazed Gail in terms of sex—she didn't want to disappoint Holly, but with each passing second and each breathy moan exiting Holly's lips, Gail's anxiety plummeted.

Remembering Holly's words about trusting her instinct, Gail pressed forward, and then her mouth was on Holly's center. She slicked her tongue over Holly's folds, tasting her. She moved her tongue up to trace a wide circle around Holly's clit, not touching it. Not yet. "You taste amazing," Gail said, voice muffled.

Holly just mewled above her.

Gail wanted to tease her longer, but the desire to make Holly come overcame her with the force of a hundred elephants (full-grown and decidedly _not_ pink). So she attached her lips to Holly's clit as she sunk two fingers inside, moving in and out in a quick, steady rhythm. Holly cursed. Gail kept going, adding her tongue to the mix and making those tight little circles.

"God, Gail, I told you you'd be good at this," Holly gasped out, back arching as her release moved closer and closer. Gail hummed against Holly, sending vibrations straight to her clit. Holly cursed again, followed by a mantra of "yes, yes, yes" as she came, her muscles tensing, breathing harsh and erratic.

By the time Holly could think again, Gail was braced above her, smug grin on her face. Holly immediately pulled her down for a kiss, their naked bodies, slick with sweat, sliding against one another. Holly could feel Gail's arousal on her thigh, so she reached down and gripped her hips, pulling her closer, rocking her slightly.

Gail gasped into Holly's mouth, then got the idea and began moving on her own accord. She returned her hand to Holly's still pulsing center, circling her swollen clit. Still sensitive from her very recent orgasm, it didn't take long for Holly to reach the pinnacle again, blinding white light bursting behind her closed eyelids as warmth radiated outward over her entire body. She cried out and held Gail's hips in her hand, urging her to keep moving.

Gail shuddered as another, slightly smaller but no less intense, orgasm spread through her, brought on by the sounds Holly was making and the look of utter ecstasy on her face.

Gail collapsed next to Holly, forehead pressed against her shoulder. Holly's arm was still trapped beneath Gail, not the most comfortable for either of them, but neither moved to remedy the fact. They were both too spent to really care at the moment.

Slowly, their breathing and heart rates returned to a more normal state. Holly was the first to move, rolling onto her side to face Gail. Gail wrapped an arm around Holly's waist, pulling her closer and running her fingers along Holly's spine.

Holly nuzzled her nose against Gail's and traced her fingertips along her jaw, her thumb brushing along her pouty lower lip. Gail closed the remaining distance between their lips and kissed Holly leisurely.

They parted and Holly rested her forehead against Gail's. After a minute, Gail shivered, the cool night air surrounding them finally making itself known. Holly smiled softly. "As much as I want to stay like this all night, I think you need to get some sleep. We both do."

Gail just nodded. Holly helped her under the covers before walking over to turn off the light. Then she returned to slide under the covers. Gail lay on her side, facing away from Holly. But she reached back and pulled Holly's arm until they were skin to skin, Holly's face nuzzled against the back of Gail's shoulder. Gail laced their fingers together in front of her.

Within minutes, they both drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Awareness crept into Holly's consciousness, lulling her awake. She opened her eyes, blinking against the sunlight streaming through the large, picture windows and she cursed herself for forgetting to close the blackout curtains the night before. She always closed them; why had she forgotten?

Oh, right. She'd been a bit distracted by Gail.

Gail!

Holly turned her head to where Gail had been the night before, only to find empty space. Holly sat up, heart plummeting. Fuck, had Gail fled? Did she regret sleeping with her?

Before Holly could make a move to get out of bed to look for the blonde, she heard a noise in the hallway, like shuffling feet. Her bedroom door creaked open, and Gail, clad in Holly's bathrobe, entered the room, unaware that Holly had awoken. She closed the door gently, not wanting to disturb Holly.

"Hey," Holly said, causing Gail to jump.

"Shit," Gail cursed and whipped around, clutching a hand to her chest. "Jesus, Holly, you scared me." Then she really noticed the look on Holly's face, like she'd seen a ghost. "What's wrong?" she asked, moving towards the bed and taking note of Holly's nakedness beneath the crisp white sheet she held to her chest.

Holly shook her head, sleep-ruffled hair tickling her bare shoulders. "Nothing," she said, grabbing Gail's wrist and pulling her down to sit on the edge of the bed. It was then she noticed Gail's discarded jeans and underwear still on the floor by the door, and she felt silly for panicking. "I'm fine now," she reassured.

"Now?" Gail inquired, using her free hand to brush Holly's hair out of her face.

Holly gave her a sheepish look. "When I woke up, you were gone. I thought…" She trailed off and shrugged.

"Oh," Gail said, cupping Holly's cheek in her hand. "Oh, no. I'm sorry. I had to pee and didn't want to wake you." She saw the slight trepidation in Holly's eyes and knew she would have to reassure her. She smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly, letting her lips and tongue do the reassuring. Gail pulled back and was glad to see the genuine smile back on Holly's lips. "Good morning," Gail whispered.

"Hey," Holly said. She glanced downwards. "I thought we weren't going to share each other's clothes," she joked.

Gail smirked. "You said you wouldn't wear my things. I never said I wouldn't borrow yours."

"Hmm, it's okay," Holly said, hands reaching up to trace along the loose lapels of the fabric. "I rather like you in my robe. But I think you'd look even better out of it."

Gail's attention was focused on Holly's chest, now bared to her eyes. She licked her lips. "I only have an hour before I need to be at the station."

Holly pulled at the loosely tied knot at Gail's waist, allowing the fabric to fall open. "Don't worry, Officer Peck. I'll make sure you're on time."

Gail was late to work for the first time in nearly five years.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: please let me know what you think! I'm debating whether to end it here or continue on. Thoughts?


End file.
